Attacked
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: This is the third LoganOroro story. It's short, and has some violence. Please read and review!


****

Attacked.

By Patriot for Christ

It had been three years now, since Anamarie had been born. Logan and Ororo where still waiting to see if she had the X-gene which declared whether or not she was a mutant.

This setting takes place in the X-game room.

Logan sat there, playing with his little daughter, Anamarie. She had just turned three the other day. She was tossing a small ball around as he tried to keep it away from her.

Meanwhile, Jean and Ororo sat at a chair watching them.

"I'm surprised at how well he does with her," Jean said, eyeing the two play together. "I mean, when I first met Logan, he had an attitude that was indescribably mean."

"Well, I guess he's changed quite a bit, then." Ororo smiled.

Logan picked up his daughter and walked over to the two of them.

"Looks like she needs a nap." Logan said.

Little Anamarie squealed, "NO!"

"Now, who told you that word?" Logan laughed. "Was it your mother?"

"No." Ororo giggled.

Logan walked off with his little daughter in his hands.

Ororo sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Well, I'm very glad that everything's working out well between the two of them… It's just… The spark seems to have gone in and out of our relationship."

"Hmm." Jean thought to herself. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Well, I know why. I've even asked him about it." Ororo sighed.

"What is it?"

"He says that he's just trying to give both of us equal attention… But…"

"He's not, is he? He's giving her way more attention."

Ororo sighed. "Exactly."

"Well, confront him and tell him that while you are happy about his love for your daughter, you're not happy about how little attention he pays to you." Jean told her. "That's worked for me… Except for the child part."

"Thanks. I'll go try that." Ororo half-smiled. With that, she left the room.

When she got up to her bedroom, she opened the door and saw Logan sitting there, watching TV.  
"Where's Anamarie?" she asked.

"Sleeping. I put her to bed in her room." Logan answered.

"Logan, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

Ororo walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You've been giving Anamarie a lot of attention lately."

Logan nodded.

"Which is a good thing. But you've hardly given me any time at all. I feel like the spark has gone out of our relationship."

Logan sighed. " 'Ro, I'm sorry if it's seemed that way. I just… I want to give her a good impression that way, when she grows up, if people tell her about how I used to act, she'll not care and just keep on loving me like she always has. Honestly, it's nothing against you, honey."

Ororo cuddled up next to him. She started crying a little.

Logan leaned over and kissed her head. "I'm sorry 'Ro." he said. He kissed her once more, on the cheek and then cuddled up closer.

The next day, Logan and Ororo sat at the breakfast bar, eating away at a mountain of pancakes Piotr had cooked that morning.

"Did you check on her recently?" Logan asked, referring to Anamarie.

"No. Did you?" Ororo returned.

"No. I thought you did in the morning."

"I usually do, but…" Ororo sighed. She set down her fork and stood up, walking out of the room, she said, "I'll go check on her."

A few moments later, Logan heard a scream and jumped up to run off towards where he had heard it.

He though to himself, "That sounded like 'Ro!"

He reached the top of the stairs and slid rushed into where he supposed Ororo was. He reached her and grabbed her.

"What's wrong, dear?"

Ororo was bitterly crying. She pointed to a small darkened area.

Logan turned around.

A pair of glowing eyes was in the corner. A long, outstretched hand held Anamarie by the throat. The toddler looked as if she where dead.

Logan sniffed the air. "Creed?"

"The one and only!" Creed laughed.

Wolverine shot his claws out of his hands. "If you did what I think you did, you won't be wakin' up tomorrow!"

Victor Creed, Sabretooth, tossed the limp girl across the room, where she hit the wall.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Logan yelled. With that, he jumped across the room and smashed the both of them through the wall. They fell fifteen feet and then hit the ground.

Sabretooth jumped up quicker than Logan did, and he smashed Wolverine across the face with a small rock that he landed on.

Blood shot from Logan's mouth. Logan slid his foot under Sabretooth's and tripped the monstrosity. Sabretooth flipped, using Logan's attack as a counter attack, and he grabbed Logan by the neck. He lifted him up so that they where eye-to-eye.

"I do as I please." Sabretooth smiled.

"Right." Logan said, as he slashed Sabretooth's head. He cut across the top of his head and then cut across Sabretooth's chest. He kicked him back and jumped onto him, sticking his claws through Sabretooth's neck..

He made sure Sabreooth didn't get back up, and then headed back to where his dead child was.

"Logan," Ororo cried as she held their slaughtered daughter in her hands. " What are we going to do."

Logan was speechless. That is, until he watched in awe as his little baby girl's wounds started healing up.

Ororo had her eyes closed, and she was bitterly weeping over her baby.

Logan looked at her and nudged her. "Ororo! Look!"

Ororo opened her eyes and watched. Her baby sprang to life and started giggling. Pretty soon, she had no traces of blood, cuts, or scars whatsoever.

Ororo began crying again. This time, tears of joy.

****

The End.


End file.
